hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hisoka.96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Departure × And × Friends page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Foreva (Talk) 08:23, December 21, 2011 Hey, Welcome :) good job on the episode pages! xD keep it up It's ok It's ok. I think it'll be even better if there're some brief descriptions of the episodes in the table. Foreva 11:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Template:Volumes are you online (?) , i just wanna ask if the Template:Volume is the table gonna used from now on? Cause I follow your lead and applied to it to Volume 2. Is that ok? or your gonna make another table for volume 2 and the rest? Saiyukisama 10:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Profile Hey :D!!!! Want help in your favourite characters page?? Here's a template: FavChar. In order to use that template, type the usage into your page in Source mode. There's a link for color combinations, here. If you can't use it, you can copy the code from my profile page. Just edit it the way you want it. Have fun :) Killna 05:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : Isn't this the message I sent you, Killna? Why did you copied it all the way here? - Darkchylde 10:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Polls Uh question, why did you put polls into the pages? I've never seen other wikis do that. - Darkchylde 10:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) What page in one piece wiki are you referring to? Okay let's just let the polls in the pages. Ok sorry. Thanks :D - Darkchylde 10:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Background Yep I think so too. There's a special place where to put background images and I can't find it. - Darkchylde 12:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) All the codes look gibberish to me (lol). I'm not really good at codes and designing. I think we need someone to help us T___T - Darkchylde 12:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. I hope someone will help us. - Darkchylde 13:04, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Uh hey. I guess you don't know yet. I'm Itc-chongky/Night Fury. My e-mail crashed and this is my new account. About the background, I only uploaded it because it was previously uploaded by a wiki staff. I don't know how to make the blank background in the middle. I'll figure it out, maybe tomorrow. Thanks :D - Darkchylde 14:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Pictures/Faces/Fullbodys Hey! You asked me from i get the Heavens Arena fighter pictures. I found this on official HxH (2011) site. I'm sad beacuse fullbodys have only main characters (Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and Hisoka). I know the fullbodys of other characters (Hanzo, Illumi etc.) is exist (in manga we can show the official fullbodys of this characters, but in bad quality.) but i can't find this. If you found fullbodys, please tell me. :) Pictures of main characters: http://www.ntv.co.jp/hunterhunter/character/index.html Pictures of characters from Hunter Exam Arc: http://www.ntv.co.jp/hunterhunter/character/other_01.html Pictures of characters from Zoldyck Family Arc: http://www.ntv.co.jp/hunterhunter/character/other_02.html Pictures of characters from Heavens Arena Arc: http://www.ntv.co.jp/hunterhunter/character/other_03.html Sorry for my bad english. ;) Okey, it's again me. Here's: Hanzo, Tonpa, Captain and Katzou fullbodys in bad quality: http://img.mangastream.com/m/7/99425865/3edeefdc1ba7d211bb5262ee5574667a.jpg Mito and Gon' grandmother fulbodys in bad quality: http://img.mangastream.com/m/7/99425865/6148064f49ba528303e2d39e85a6f73f.jpg You see, fullbodys exist, but i don't know where i can get this in good quality. :( AngryBanana 19:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Main Page I agree with the Happenings, Introduction, and Contents. If no one disagrees I'll place it to the main page as soon as possible. I also want to change the character portals, if it's okay. About the background, I think I already figured it out. What color would you like the background be? - Darkchylde 10:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Let's have a white background then? Green is everything in this wiki lol. I'll update it once I'm done. - Darkchylde 10:46, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay we'll use that too. Chrollo will be next month's featured article. What images exactly? You said the ones that are in sideview. It's okay. No harm done. Is the background just fine? What old one? The one before this or the red and black one? I prefer the red and black though. Although I'm really not sure how to revert it back. Yeah I agree. By the way, I'm planning to edit the character infobox ''again. ''I feel guilty copying templates from FT wiki. LOL sorry. I'll think of it - Darkchylde 13:10, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we shouldn't copy templates from other wikis. I don't know but who knows? We're probably going against the rules. - DARKCHYLDE 11:00,4/27/2012